Akai kitsune no mura
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: What if someone took Nanako away from the village when she was young and Itachi never assassinated his clan? When Team Seven encounter a misunderstanding on their way back to the Hidden Leaf, what will they do when their interrogator clearly has a grudge for outsiders? And is Sasuke seeing things or is this really the girl who stole his basket of tomatoes ten years ago? Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pain. That's all the young girl felt as she wept by the river. A curtain of blonde locks fell from the girls' head as little droplets fell from her cerulean eyes, making their way towards the mini ocean below. The villagers had brutally attacked her once again, beating her with glass bottles and brooms. The shinobi threw any weapon they had on their person. Then everyone took turns at kicking her, spitting in her face and just throwing her around. It was almost midnight when they finally stopped and went back to their warm homes. She waited until they left before she dragged herself all the way back to her special place before the dam behind her eyes finally broke. She tried to bring her knees up to her chest but just cried even harder as a flash of stinging hot pain shot from her ankles. One of the shinobi, an Anbu, cut and burned the skin as his whip circled around and roughly released her ankles.

She looked up to the moon, hoping to find comfort in its gentle nature and calming gleams of light. The cool October wind blew against her face and dried her tears while the sounds of crickets kept her company. The trees murmured to each other and strands of grass tickled her toes, as if trying to cheer her up. She closed her eyes and just breathed, inhaling the good feeling she felt when in the presence of this sanctuary. Yes...this is how her birthday is suppose to be spent. This small moment of happiness was replaced with dread when she heard the snapping of a twig somewhere in the trees. Her heart beat increased when she heard the crunching of leaved get louder as they approached her location. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed, prayed that she would live...not that she minded dying. Its seemed so much better then this..._hell _that she called her life. but she didn't want to die today, right now. She didn't even do her homework!

All of a sudden the crinkling stopped and only the soft patting of feet hitting grass could be heard. The small blonde curled herself into a tiny human ball, wishing the footsteps would just stop and go away, like she wished the pain to go away and the people who caused it. The patting soon ceased and even if she couldn't see, she knew that the person was in front of her. When she felt the touch of calloused fingers she screamed and the waterfalls began to pour again.

"Please! Please don't hurt me again! I promise to be good but just stop! No more! No more, no more, no..." her pleads lowered in volume and two strong arms encased her in a hug, warmth spreading through her body. Time seemed to pause as this strange feeling struck her as never before had someone done this to her. She felt...loved. And the only thing she could do was respond back with a hug. She clung to the male form, her body shaking with dried up tears as the man said sweet words to her and soothed out her frazzled hair. When her breathing evened out, the man spook for the first time.

"Child, why are you out here all alone, and injured nonetheless! Shouldn't you be at home with ya folks?" He said with a slight twang in his voice. This only brought back the pain she was feeling before. She bent her head down, suddenly extremely fascinated with her small fingers.

"I don't have any...the people in town say monsters like me don't deserve parents." She voiced, the words hoarse and cracked from all the crying. She looked up when the man scoffed. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Then the people in this village are blind men as they can't see what an angel you are." she frowned at this.

"An angel, huh? If I'm such an angel then why did they tear off my wings and break my spirit? Stick and stones fly out their mouths and hands and they treat me worst than the junk they thrown to the rats! True angels belong where happiness is, where there is no real harm! If I'm such an angel than why do I have to live in Hell?!" She stated, she full on screaming at him towards the end. How dare he say such sweet things to her while everyone else screams she's the devil itself! Can't he see what everyone else sees? Can't he tell that she's a monster? She couldn't contain her inner battle any longer and with a yell, proceeded to punch the ground.

"You don't have to live in Hell if you don't want to. You can just walk away." ..._ What? _She looked up, disbelief wore clearly on her face. Did this man think she was a dobe or something?

"Don't you think I've thought of that? Even if I did leave, where would I go? Where would I live?

Old man, I haven't even mad it out of the Academy, how am I suppose to survive out _there_?" she said with a frown. The man, who was clearly not that old, chuckled at her logic. He placed both hand on her shoulders, engulfing them completely, and looked straight in her eyes.

"Well why don't you come live with me? I'm simply traveling so I could trade some of my wolf's fur to gain extra money for my colony in the Grasslands." she looked at the man suspiciously. Sure he looked nice, with his brilliant smile and handsome face, and not to mention an easy go manner...but Jiji-san _always _told her never to trust strangers...

"Buy me some ramen and you got yourself a deal!" she said with a shit eating grin. The man simply stood up, ruffled her hair and began to walk in the direction of the village. He stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see the small child still on the ground.

"Uh um...a little help?"

She held her knapsack closely to her person, glancing around the campsite with close eyes. After she had had gathered what little things she had in her apartment, the two snuck passes the sleeping gate guards and proceeded further into the woods. It wasn't long before they had reached the man's carriage, along with five built men waiting his arrival. On there small travel, she had found out that he was the chief of this small colony, one that basically helps the natural products grow and raise and kill the livestock. His name is Tobari Hinamori, and she told him hers: Nanako Uzumaki. Tobari's men were quite friendly and were almost always by her side. The mean were now eating supper, even though it has to be three in the morning. She was startled out of her thought when someone sat down next to her.

"You know, someone of your age should be sleeping right now." the person said. Nanako turned to see one of Tobari's younger guards. She scoffed.

"Like you should be talking! Your only a few years older than me!" The teen chuckled.

"That may be true, but what type of caretaker would I be if I just let you stay up all night, ne?" she looked at the teen strangely. He was tall and had a good build for someone his age. His curly brown hair complemented his fair skin just fine, his violet eyes cringing slightly because of his closed smile.

"I'm Nanako Uzumaki and I'm 7 years old! Seven year olds don't need caretakers!" she said strongly. The teen simply looked down at her from his sitting position. He held out his hand.

"Hello Nana-chan. I'm Tokiya Rokujou and I will protect you from this day on." her eyes widened. She had always wanted someone to protect her from harms way, from the hateful words and heated glares, from the occasional beatings, from the loneliness... Nanako jumped up from her sitting position, starling Tokiya, and walked near the campfire. She picked up a lone burnt branch, causing the rest to stare her. She soon turned around and pointed the stick in Tokiya's direction. Said teen got up and stood a few inches away from the girl. With a determined look on her face, she used her free hand to point to the ground twice. The five men watched as Tokiya knelt before her, bewildered at the whole scene.

"Do you, Tokiya Rokujou, fully accept the title I'm about to give you?" she said in her adult voice. Rokujou smiled softly.

"Yes, hime."

"Do you swear, to always protect me and be there when I need you?" she said, hey azure eyes showing uncertainty. Tokiya simply looked with a serious face.

"I will always be by your side, through thick and thin, and protect you with my last breath. I swear on my life, Nanako-hime, that nothing will ever happen to you." he stated strongly. The men looked closely at Nanako's reaction. At first she was shocked but then her lips formed into a smirk.

"Good answer. Now I here by officially declare Tokiya Rokujou to be my caretaker...my protector." she said as she tapped his shoulders with the stick twice.

"My life is in you hands."

Tokiya smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: hoped you liked it ;)**


End file.
